


Love Letters

by RosabelleDeLune



Series: Hazbin High School [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosabelleDeLune/pseuds/RosabelleDeLune
Summary: The annual Valentine Dance is quickly approaching at Hazbin High School, and your best friend Niffty has her heart set on her longtime crush, Alastor. When things take an unexpected turn and cause a rift in your friendship, can you make things better before the day of the school dance?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Hazbin High School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646002
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. Monday, February 10th

You spotted the school bus arriving outside your window just as you were finishing the last bite of toast. Still half asleep, you quickly grabbed your backpack and dashed out the door. Monday mornings were always the worst.

Clambering onto the noisy school bus, a familiar voice penetrated the fog in your brain.

“Over here! I saved you a seat!”

It was your best friend, Niffty, of course. She always saved the seat next to her for you. You dropped into the seat with an exhausted sigh, burying your face into your hands.

“I hate Mondays,” you mumbled.

Your one-eyed friend started to giggle, but abruptly stopped when another student got on the bus. You didn’t even have to look to know who it was; Niffty’s fluttery breathing was enough to tell you it was Alastor.

Alastor was the most popular boy at Hazbin High School. Tall and handsome with gorgeous scarlet hair, it was no surprise that most of the girls had a crush on him... and some of the boys, too.

Admittedly, you had a small crush on him yourself, but with so many rivals for his affection, you knew you didn’t stand a chance. Besides, your best friend Niffty adored him more than anything in the world, and you would never break her heart like that.

“Bows before bros, right Niffty?” you would often say to her while linking arms.

She grinned. “Chicks before dicks!”

“NIFFTY!” you shrieked, blushing crimson as the two of you erupted in a fit of girly giggles.

You entered the classroom together that morning, as you always did. Your desks were right next to each other; the two of you had adjacent desks at school for as long as you’d known each other.

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb were already sitting at the back of the class tossing paper planes across the room. They spluttered with laughter when one landed in Husk’s fur. He didn’t seem as amused and crumpled the paper plane into a tiny ball before returning to his book.

You said good morning to Charlie and Vaggie as you passed by their desks. The two of them were always talking and hanging out, and it was obvious to everyone that they were crushing on each other, although despite repeated encouragement from classmates, they hadn’t confessed their feelings yet.

The rest of your classmates had yet to arrive, but as you and Niffty sat down at your desks, a familiar redhead entered the room. Niffty’s eye lit up as Alastor sauntered across the room and took his seat at the desk next to yours.

He turned to you. “Good morning!” he said cheerfully.

“Morning, Al,” you responded with a smile. 

One by one, the rest of your classmates arrived, some making a beeline for their desks just as the bell rang. The chatter in the room fell silent as the teacher entered.

“Good morning, class!”

“Good morning, Mr Pentious,” the class said in chorus.

“As you are already aware,” Mr Pentious began, “the school’s annual Valentine Dance will be held this Friday.”

You glanced at Niffty, who was already gazing at Alastor with a pinkness in her cheeks.

“Don’t forget, tomorrow is your last chance to post your love letters in the school’s Love Letterbox. On Wednesday morning, all of your letters shall be delivered. So get writing if you want it to reach your recipient in time for the dance!”

After the brief announcement regarding the letterbox, a rather mundane math class followed. You could already tell what kind of math Niffty was doing in her head just by looking at her.

‘NIFFTY + ALASTOR = TRUE LOVE!’

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!” she squealed when class was over. “I totally forgot about the letterbox! I have to write a letter for...” She quickly looked around to make sure nobody was listening before whispering excitedly, “...you-know-who!”

You rolled your eyes and smiled at your friend. “I had a feeling you’d say that. To be honest, I’m not sure if I want to write a letter... I mean, there’s nobody I’m really interested in.”

That was a small lie. You would love to ask Alastor to the Valentine Dance, but you knew how devastated Niffty would be if he said yes, and your best friend was more important to you than a little crush.

“Maybe somebody will write a love letter for you!” Niffty giggled.

After school was finished for the day, you went over to Niffty’s house to help her write her love letter. You had known Niffty for so long that her house was like a second home to you. Her bedroom was always sparkling clean, which never failed to impress you, as your own bedroom had seen better days. The two of you sprawled out on beanbag chairs and munched on chocolate chip cookies, brainstorming romantic things to add to Niffty’s love letter.

“I think we’ve got something good here!” Niffty finally announced.

“Read it!” you begged.

She cleared her throat and read aloud.

“Roses are red, like your beautiful hair.  
Your radiant eyes are beyond compare.  
I’ve adored you for the longest time.  
My beloved Alastor, won’t you be mine?  
Your secret admirer.”

You squealed with delight. “That’s so cute! There’s no way he can turn you down when he reads that.”

Niffty grinned. “I really hope so!”

You suddenly realised something. “But how will he know it’s from you? You only signed it as ‘your secret admirer’.”

“He’s very smart.” Niffty gushed, stuffing the letter into an envelope. “I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

“Even if he doesn’t, you could always ask him to the dance face-to-face?”

Niffty blushed and hid her face behind her letter. “I couldn’t do that!”

“Of course you could!” You gave your best friend a reassuring squeeze on the arm. “I know you can do it. And I’ll be rooting for you all the way.”

You meant it. You really did.


	2. Tuesday, February 11th

“...And that, class, is how you divide by zero.”

Another boring afternoon in Mr Pentious’ math class came and went. You had spent most of the lesson gazing out the window, watching the raindrops pitter patter on the concrete outside.

“Ugh, the weather sucks,” Niffty complained after class had finished for the day. “I really wanted to go shopping for a cute dress for the dance. Ooh, and maybe a little silver tiara? Do you think that would look pretty on me?”

You giggled at your friend’s display of enthusiasm. “You’re small and cute, so you’d suit most things. Just don’t forget you still have to post your letter in the letterbox on our way out, ok? Today is the last day.”

“Oh! Of course!” Niffty opened up her shoulder bag and sifted through it, looking for her love letter. And looking. And looking again.

She stopped walking, panic spreading across her face. She dropped to her knees and frantically started emptying her bag completely, carelessly tossing the contents onto the floor.

“No!” Niffty shrieked. “I can’t find it! I’ve lost it!”

“Hey, calm down! It has to be in there somewhere.”

You helped her search, even turning her bag inside out, but there was no sign of the letter.

“What am I going to do?” Niffty wailed, starting to cry.

“It’s ok!” You desperately tried to reassure her. “You probably just dropped it somewhere. Come on, I’ll help you look for it.”

“Ok then,” Niffty sniffed, repacking her bag.

The two of you split up to cover more ground. Niffty checked her locker while you hunted in the girls’ bathrooms. You even checked in each toilet cubicle, but there was nothing.

You searched the cafeteria. Nothing. You looked in the classroom. No sign. You scanned the gymnasium, even crawling underneath the bleachers, but you couldn’t find Niffty’s letter.

“Is everything alright?”

You poked your head out from underneath the bleachers to find Alastor peering at you with a curious smile. Your face turned pink with embarrassment as you lifted yourself to your feet and dusted yourself off.

“Yeah, everything’s ok. Just looking for something.”

“May I be of any assistance?”

You froze. You couldn’t risk Alastor finding the letter. “Th-That’s very kind of you, Al. But I think I’ll be ok on my own.”

His smile faded slightly. “Ah, I see. No problem at all, I don’t want to be a bother. Best of luck, my dear!”

With that, he left you alone in the gymnasium. You felt bad for turning down his offer to help, but Niffty would never forgive you if he somehow read the letter before it was delivered properly.

There was only one place left to look. You made your way to the school entrance, a shiver running down your spine just looking at the cold rain. You didn’t particularly want to set foot out there, but for your best friend, you decided you could deal with a little dampness in your hair.

Almost immediately, you spotted something small and white floating in a large puddle in the parking lot. Oh crap.

You gingerly lifted the dripping paper out of the puddle with your thumb and index finger. Squinting, you could just make out a few smudged words.

‘Roses... eyes... beloved...’

It was barely legible. There was no way you could put this in the letterbox; if Alastor received something like this, there’s no way he’d go to the dance with Niffty. But if she saw her letter in such a tattered state, she’d be devastated. There was only one thing to do.

You quickly tore a piece of paper from one of your school notebooks and grabbed a pencil, and began to write the entire poem again. Thank goodness you helped Niffty write it; you remembered the whole thing, and signed it the same way she did. ‘Your secret admirer’.

You breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. You took out your phone and sent a text to Niffty.

“Hey, I found your letter!”

She responded almost immediately. “Holy shit thank you! Where was it?”

“On the ground outside. Don’t worry, I posted it in the letterbox for you.”

“You’re the best!”

The two of you joined up again just in time to catch the school bus home. You didn’t know it at the time, but you had made a terrible mistake.


	3. Wednesday morning, February 12th

“Class, today is the day all of your love letters will be delivered.” Mr Pentious announced at the end of class the next morning. He opened a drawer in his desk and lifted out a stack of envelopes. “I’d like a volunteer to hand these out to the class.”

Your hand immediately shot into the air, and you were chosen to distribute the love letters; a task you undertook with pride.

There were six letters for Angel. He seemed very pleased with himself as you handed them over.

Two letters for Niffty. She gave an excited squeal and bounced in her seat as you dropped the letters on her desk in front of her.

Four letters for Cherri.

Poor Husk didn’t receive any. Even though it wasn’t your fault, you felt incredibly guilty passing by his desk without giving him anything.

Moxxie and Millie had obviously written a letter for each other, although Moxxie was less than thrilled to see his girlfriend receive two more letters from other guys.

Thirteen for Alastor. That didn’t surprise you in the slightest.

Eight letters for Loona.

Blitzo grimaced as you handed him an envelope covered in glittery red hearts that read ‘FOR MY DARLING BLITZY’ in big letters.

One each for Charlie and Vaggie. They glanced at each other and blushed as you handed over their letters, and you couldn’t help smiling at the sight.

There was even one for Mr Pentious. The whole class laughed as you handed the letter to your embarrassed teacher.

And there was a single letter for you. As you sat down at your desk again, you peered closely at the sealed envelope with your name on it, wondering who it could be from. Everyone else was already tearing into their letters, so you figured it was ok to open yours. You carefully took the letter out of the envelope, and your heart danced just looking at the delicate, swirly handwriting.

_‘How many moons must pass us by before I can tell you how I truly feel? Every beat of my heart is only a painful reminder that I continue to live without you by my side. My only wish is that someday you see fit to lay your beautiful eyes upon my unworthy presence. Your secret admirer.’_

You felt your face turn red, butterflies fluttering in your stomach. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said about you. You felt you could weep with joy, but then with sadness as you realised you didn’t know who it was from. ‘Your secret admirer’... who could it possibly be? You scanned the small sea of faces in the room, but it may have been written by somebody in another class, so that didn’t narrow it down at all.

The sudden sharp ringing of the bell pulled you back into reality. The class was dispersing, but Niffty stood at your desk, waiting for you.

“Are you coming?” she chirped.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry.” You linked arms with her and headed out into the hall. “Just lost in thoughts about all this love letter stuff. Who were your letters from, anyway?”

Niffty sighed sadly. “Just some boys from another class. Who cares, neither of them were from Alastor.”

“Aw, that sucks,” you said sympathetically. “But just wait until he reads your letter! There’s still a chance.”

Your best friend beamed. “Oh, I haven’t given up or anything! Now, how about showing me your letter? You went redder than a tomato! I have to know what it says!” She gasped. “Oooh, is it something dirty? I bet it says something dirty, doesn’t it?” Niffty giggled.

You blushed again and giggled nervously. “No, it’s nothing dirty! Here, take a look.” You took the folded letter out of your pocket and handed it over.

She read the letter quickly as if she were devouring a meal, squealing excitedly when she had finished. “Oh my gosh, no way! This is so sweet! I’m so jealous!”

You smiled weakly. “Yeah, but I don’t know who it’s from.”

Niffty peered at the letter again. “I’m not sure either. I don’t know anyone who writes like this. It’s like poetry.”

“Excuse me?” came a voice from behind you. Niffty looked up and immediately turned a deep shade of red.

You turned around. Of course it was Alastor.

“Oh, hi Al. What’s up?”

“How are you, dears? I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“N-No, not at all,” Niffty managed to squeak.

“Ah, good to hear. In that case, may I speak with you privately?” he asked. But he wasn’t looking at Niffty. He was looking at you.

“...Me?”

“Yes, if you have a moment to spare right now?”

You exchanged glances with Niffty. She shrugged.

“Y-Yeah, sure,” you said with uncertainty. “I guess.”

You followed Alastor down the hall and around the corner, where you were alone with him. He gazed at you with a very familiar look in his eyes. A look that made you weak at the knees. You knew exactly where you’d seen that look before, you saw it almost every day - it was the same look of love and adoration you saw in Niffty’s eye when she saw Alastor. But Alastor only had that look in his eyes for you.

“My dear,” he said softly, “I’ve had my heart set on you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You have no idea how happy I am to discover you feel the same way about me.”

“Uh... what?” Your face quickly burned bright red.

He procured a piece of paper from his pocket. “I received your poem, my dear. I’d be delighted to take you to the Valentine Dance, if you wish.”

Your heart sank. Oh shit.

“W-Wait a second!” you stammered. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding here. That letter wasn’t from me.”

Alastor chuckled. “There’s no need to be shy, darling. I’d recognise your beautiful handwriting anywhere.”

You totally forgot about that. But then a sudden realisation hit you. The love letter you received must have come from Alastor. Your blush deepened just thinking about all the lovely things he wrote.

“Al... you... um...” You struggled to find the right words.

He took you by the hand and tilted his head in the cutest way. “Will you go to the Valentine Dance with me, my sweetheart?”

Your thoughts were clouded by a fog of infatuation and the sound of your own heart pounding. You so badly wanted to say yes, but in the back of your mind, there was Niffty... but she would understand, right? Surely she would be just as happy for you as you would be for her? Yes, that made sense. It was only fair.

“Y-Yes... I will. I’d love to go to the dance with you, Al.”

“Wonderful.” He lifted your hand to his lips and planted a gentle kiss. “That makes me very happy.”

You both stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, gazing into each others’ eyes, wishing you could stay trapped in this moment forever.

Alastor was the one to break the silence. “I should let you return to your friend,” he stated, cheeks almost as red as his hair. “Goodbye for now, my darling.”

With another gentle kiss to the back of your hand, he left. As soon as he was out of sight you stumbled backwards onto the lockers behind you with a crash, slowly sinking to the ground in shock.

What the fuck just happened?!

Your mind was blank. You didn’t know what to feel. Happy? Sad? Confused? It was as if all of those emotions were hitting you at once, and your brain had overloaded and shut down.

“You BITCH!”

A sudden scream kickstarted your thought processes back into action, and you immediately became aware of a presence looming over you.

“I heard everything! You FORGED my letter to Alastor?” Niffty yelled, tears welling up in her eye. “How could you do such a horrible thing? What happened to ‘bows before bros’?”

“It isn’t my fault!” you began to explain, picking yourself up off the ground. “I had to copy your letter because-“

“Because what?” Her tears began spilling down her cheeks. “Because you planned to take him from me this whole time? You’re the only one who knows how much I love him, and you just used me to get him for yourself! You’re heartless!”

She ran away sobbing before you had a chance to explain any further. 

“Niffty!” you called, but she didn’t even look back.

_‘You’re heartless!’_

Tears stung your eyes as her harsh words echoed in your head.

_‘You’re heartless!’_

__

__

__

_‘Heartless.’_

_‘Heart...less...’_

“Hey. Are you alright?”


	4. Wednesday afternoon, February 12th

You immediately snapped out of your trance to find your classmate Husk standing in front of you.

“Are you alright?” he repeated. “Niffty just ran past me crying. Did you two have a fight or something?”

You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes. “Why do you care?”

He scowled. “Well, fuck you then. I was only trying to be nice.”

He started to walk away, but you grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. “Wait, wait. I’m sorry, Husk. I’m just a little upset about this situation with Niffty.”

Before Husk could respond, the bell rang for class to begin again.

“You wanna talk about it after school?” he asked.

“Yeah... that sounds nice. I could use another friend right now.”

_‘You just used me to get him for yourself!’_

You flinched. Poor choice of words.

You could feel Niffty glaring at you for the rest of class. She refused to even talk to you. You were so upset, you could barely focus on what Mr Pentious was saying. He must have noticed too, because he asked to speak with you when class was over.

He slithered over to you after everyone else had left.

“What seems to be the problem today? You were barely paying attention. This isn’t like you at all.”

You sighed, hanging your head in despair. “I’m sorry, Mr Pentious. I’ll try harder tomorrow.”

“Did you and Niffty have a fight? I did noticed you seemed rather distant toward each other.” He shook his head. “You two are always so close. I may never understand the minds of teenage girls.”

Your head drooped further, almost resting on the desk.

“Now, now. I’m sure everything will work itself out,” said your teacher, surprisingly sympathetic. “You’d better run along, and I hope to see you with a smile on your face tomorrow morning.”

You did as you were told before you started crying in front of him, almost crashing into another student in your rush out the door.

“There you are! I’ve been waiting for you!” Husk grumbled. “What did Pentious want with you? Don’t tell me you got detention.”

“Husk!” you yelped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. Mr Pentious just wanted to have a talk. Don’t worry, I didn’t get detention. We can hang out now, if... if you still want to.”

Husk shrugged. “Yeah, sure. You wanna grab coffee or something?”

Before long, the two of you were sitting at a small table in a quiet café, sipping coffee. Husk barely gave his black coffee time to cool before pouring it down his throat. It puzzled you how he could drink something so bitter and actually enjoy it. You sadly stared at the vanilla latte in front of you. Normally you loved sweet lattes, but today you weren’t in the mood to enjoy it properly.

“Are you actually gonna drink that coffee or are you just gonna have a staring contest with it?” said Husk sarcastically.

You lifted the cup to your lips and took the tiniest of sips.

Husk rolled his eyes. “You might as well tell me what happened with you and Niffty, then.”

So you did. You explained everything as coherently as you could while trying not to cry, from the letter, to the puddle, to Alastor asking you to the dance.

“He finally asked you, huh?” Husk smirked. “About time.”

You sniffled. “What do you mean?”

“Al’s had a crush on you for ages. He’s always talking about you.”

You felt the butterflies rising in your stomach again. “H-How do you know this?”

“Al‘s been my best friend for years. I know pretty much everything about him.”

“Really?” You pondered for a second. “Then how come I never see you guys hanging out at school?”

Husk scowled. “We do. But everyone is too busy popping a boner for that jackass to even notice I’m there.”

You felt a pang of guilt, although his choice of words amused you.

“He got thirteen of those stupid love letters,” Husk continued. “Thirteen! He showed me every single one. You know Angel in our class? You won’t believe the filth he wrote.”

“I got a love letter from Al,” you muttered, feeling even guiltier. “Do you know if he wrote letters for anyone else?”

Husk’s ears twitched. “I don’t think Al wrote ANY letters. How many did you get?”

“Just one. It had to be from him though, I don’t know who else would’ve written it.”

Husk was silent. He downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp, shuddering at the sudden caffeine hit.

“But you... didn’t get any letters at all?” you asked delicately.

He scoffed. “You should know. You delivered them.” Husk slumped a little in his seat. “Big surprise. As if anybody would wanna go to the dance with me.”

“Don’t say that!” you snapped, startling him and several others around you. “I’ve only been hanging out with you for a couple of hours and already I can see you’re a sweet, caring person. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably be sitting at home crying right now, but you offered your friendship when I needed it most! I only wish I’d gotten to know you sooner. Anybody would be lucky to go to the dance with you.”

Awkward silence. Husk turned a deep shade of red and couldn’t look you in the eyes anymore. He was always so quiet in class, you were just beginning to realise this was the first time you had spoken to him properly. You would never have guessed he had such low self-confidence.

You steered the conversation topic back to the Niffty situation. “Do you think I should break it off with Al?”

Husk shrugged. “It’s hard to say. I guess you should just do whatever feels right.”

You thought long and hard about Husk’s words as you tried to sleep that night. ‘Do whatever feels right’... at the time, saying yes to Alastor felt like it couldn’t go wrong, but now you weren’t sure what to do. You desperately wanted Niffty to be happy, but if you dumped Alastor, he’d be crushed. Burying your face into your pillow, you let out a cry of frustration. There was no easy way out.

But throughout this entire scenario, a single phrase continued repeating itself in your mind.

_’Bows before bros!’_

Those words alone told you exactly what you needed to do.


	5. Thursday, February 13th

You tried to sit with Niffty on the school bus the next morning, but she glared at you and put her bag onto the seat next to her.

“This seat’s taken,” she hissed.

You decided it was best not to argue and reluctantly sat at the back of the bus instead, alone. When Alastor arrived on the bus, you found yourself ducking behind the seat in front of you so he couldn’t see you. You needed to talk to him, but this was hardly the right place to do so.

When you arrived at school, you quickly tried to find him in the crowd of students piling off the bus, but he had disappeared. You let out a frustrated growl, mad at yourself for not keeping a closer eye on him.

“Darling, there you are!” a voice called out. You spun around to see Alastor dashing over to you.

“Morning, Al.” There was a hint of sadness in your voice as you braced yourself for the conversation, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I was thinking,” he continued cheerfully, “we could go shopping after school today, if you like? I’d love to find a beautiful, elegant dress for you to wear on Friday. Perhaps in lilac? I feel lilac would suit you, but what do you think, my dear?”

“Alastor.” You swallowed thickly. “We need to talk.”

His smile wavered. “Of course. Is everything alright, my dear?”

You sighed. “Well... I like you, Al. I really do. And I really want to go to the dance with you.”

He tilted his head, awaiting your next words with anticipation.

“But,” you continued shakily, “I can’t. Not when there’s someone else who deserves to go with you more than me.”

He chuckled. “My sweetheart, what do you mean? You’re the only one I want.”

You began to tremble. “What about Niffty? You aren’t interested in her?”

“Niffty...” He thought for a second. “The name rings a bell but I’m afraid I’m not sure who you’re referring to.”

“Red hair, one eye... about this tall?” You held a hand up to your shoulder.”

“Ah!” Realisation dawned on him. “The girl who sits next to you in class!”

“Yeah, we’re always together. I’m kinda surprised you haven’t noticed before.”

You suddenly remembered Husk’s words from yesterday.

_‘Everyone is too busy popping a boner for that jackass to even notice I’m there.’_

Holy shit.

It was your fault Alastor had never noticed Niffty; he was always looking at you instead. Guilt pierced through you with a sting like poison, and it hurt.

Alastor looked startled. “Are you alright, my dear?”

“H-Huh?”

He gently reached a hand to your face and wiped a tear from your cheeks. You weren’t even aware that you had been crying.

“Darling,” he said softly, “I want nothing more than for you to be happy. If you no longer wish to go to the dance with me, I shall respect your decision.”

He was being so kind. After everything you had done, you felt that you didn’t deserve such kindness. A croaky sob escaped your throat and tears began to pour down your face uncontrollably.

Alastor pulled you into a sympathetic hug and you softly weeped into the shoulder of his red coat, clinging to him all the while.

“I don’t know what to do!” you wailed. “I keep telling myself to do what feels right, but nothing does! No matter what, I’m going to disappoint somebody!”

“You’re not going to disappoint me,” he soothed. “I promise.”

You broke away from the hug, wiping your face with your sleeve. “But you really poured your heart into that letter you wrote me,” you sniffled.

“Letter?” He sounded confused. “I’m afraid I didn’t write any love letters. Letter writing isn’t exactly my forte, unfortunately.”

“Really? But then... who...” You suddenly remembered you still had the letter in your pocket and quickly fished it out, handing it to Alastor. “Since you were so good at deciphering my handwriting, could you do the same with this?”

He adjusted his red monocle and peered at the letter, eyes widening slightly. “I see! This is rather unexpected. I didn’t have the slightest idea he felt this way about you.”

“So you know who it is!”

“Indeed I do!” He handed the letter back to you.

“Please tell me, Al. Who wrote that letter?”

Alastor chuckled, ruffling your hair. “My dear, it was none other than Husker.”

Upon hearing that, you could’ve sworn your heart stopped. It was so unexpected. “H-Husk wrote that...?”

“It would seem so! Although I must admit, I feel rather ashamed,” he said, his smile fading. “All this time I spent pining for you, my dearest friend was harbouring these feelings, and I hadn’t even noticed.”

“I know what you mean,” you sighed sadly. “I feel so bad, because Niffty really likes you. I hurt her so much.”

Alastor chuckled weakly. “We’re both terrible friends, aren’t we?”

“Well...” You had an idea, but you weren’t sure how well Alastor would take it. “There is a way we could make things better.”

He perked up slightly. “Oh?”

“What if... you went to the dance with Niffty, and I went with Husk?”

Alastor’s eyes lit up as his usual grin returned to his face. “That’s a wonderful idea! Perhaps we could all go together, a double date of sorts!”

You clapped your hands with glee. “That sounds great!” You could hardly believe it, but you were starting to look forward to this.

Mr Pentious clearly noticed your excitement as you bounced into class.

“I’m very pleased to see you’ve cheered up this morning!” he said with a smile.

Niffty still refused to acknowledge your existence, which was upsetting, but you tried to take your mind off it by focusing on Mr Pentious droning on about some crappy homework assignment. A few reassuring glances exchanged between you and Alastor throughout the class perked you up considerably.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, Alastor immediately stood up and began to follow Niffty, giving you a smile and a wink as he passed by your desk.

He called out as he approached her. “Niffty, my dear! May I speak with you?”

You discreetly followed them out into the hall, watching from a distance as Alastor spoke to Niffty, her face bright red the entire time. From where you were standing, you couldn’t hear a word they were saying, but you kept your eyes fixed on Niffty’s face for any positive signs. Your heart sank when tears began to roll down her cheeks, but when she lunged forward to hug Alastor, you knew everything had turned out perfectly. Seeing Niffty so happy, you almost felt like crying tears of joy yourself.

You only hoped this was enough for Niffty to forgive you.


	6. Friday morning, February 14th

The seat next to Niffty was empty on the school bus the next morning. You slowly approached, and this time she didn’t turn you away.

“Hey. Can I sit here?”

Niffty lowered her head sadly. “Yeah.”

You sat, resting your bag in your lap. There was an awkward silence as neither of you knew what to say. Should you apologise? Should you just strike up a conversation as if everything is back to normal? Things... were back to normal, right?

Finally, Niffty spoke quietly. “I’m sorry.”

You took a sad, deep breath. “I’m sorry too. I never meant for things to turn out like that.”

“It’s ok. I probably should’ve listened to you instead of immediately assuming the worst, huh?” she giggled weakly.

You leaned closer to her, putting your arm around her and pulling her in for a gentle hug. “I don’t blame you.”

Niffty smiled and squeezed you back. “Love you, bestie.”

It felt like the two of you were hugging forever, not on the noisy school bus anymore, but alone in your own little bubble of friendship.

“So,” you began, finally parting from the hug, “what happened between you and Alastor?”

A huge smile spread across Niffty’s face. “We’re going to the dance together! He explained everything that happened, and said it’s gonna be a double date with you and Husk - which reminds me, you never told me you liked him - and he said I’d look super cute in a lime green dress with a tiara-“

“I think I get the picture,” you interrupted with a giggle.

The two of you entered class that morning arm in arm, as if to announce to class that you had resumed your friendship. Mr Pentious noticed and gave a nod of approval as you both took your seats.

A goofy smile was plastered on your face throughout the first half of class. You were just so happy to have your best friend back. All that was left to do was ask Husk to the Valentine Dance...

Butterflies surfaced in your stomach at the thought. It hadn’t really crossed your mind before now, but you had never actually asked someone to a dance or on a date before. What were you supposed to say? Would he even say yes? What if he changed his mind about you? Your smile faded, replaced by a trembling, pounding heart.

You were still lost in thought when the bell rang, startling you back into reality. Niffty must have noticed the expression on your face, like a deer in headlights.

“Hey, are you ok?” she asked.

You forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m ok. Just a little nervous,” you explained, gathering your school supplies and linking arms with your best friend as the two of you wandered out into the hall.

“What are you nervous about? You had this weird look on your face for nearly the whole class.” She imitated, eye wide, mouth hanging open slightly.

You gave her a friendly nudge in the ribs. “I did not!”

“You did, you did!” she giggled. “Come on, you can tell me. We’re best friends, right?”

“Well...” you began. “The thing is... I haven’t actually asked Husk to the dance.”

“What?” Niffty squeaked. “Why not? Alastor said you had.”

“I’m going to. I just haven’t done it yet. Do you remember that love letter I got?”

Niffty gasped. “That was from Husk? Oh my gosh, that’s so cute! You have to ask him to the dance!” She stuck her tongue out playfully. “No backing out!”

As if on cue, the two of you spotted Husk alone at his locker, gathering books for the next class. After finding out your love letter was from him, it was like you were seeing him in a whole new way. A way that made your heart beat like crazy. A way that made your legs wobble, barely able to keep you standing. Those beautiful golden eyes, perfectly fluffy ears, adorable red bow tie... had he always been so handsome?

“Go on!” Niffty encouraged, giving you a gentle push in his direction.

No time like the present, and with the Valentine Dance happening that very evening, you figured this would be the last chance you got. You took a deep breath, steeling your nerves before striding over to the cat demon as confidently as you could.

“Husk!” you called out, a hint of shyness to your voice.

Husk shut his locker, ears perking up when he spotted you. “Oh, hey. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say thanks again for the other day. I really appreciated it.”

He shrugged, averting his gaze. “It was nothing.”

You smiled sweetly, playing with your hair nervously. “There was just one more little thing I wanted to ask. Is that ok?”

“I guess so.”

“Will you go to the Valentine Dance with me, Husk?”

Husk immediately blushed scarlet. His mouth dropped open, but no words came out.

You giggled at his reaction. He was just so damn cute. “I really liked your letter, by the way.”

He turned his back on you completely, unable to even look at you anymore.

“H-How...” He could barely choke the words out. “...did you... know?”

You shrugged, grinning mischievously. “Call it a hunch.”


	7. Friday evening, February 14th

You sat on your sofa at home, watching the minutes tick by on the clock hanging on the wall. Any minute now, Husk, Niffty and Alastor would show up, and the four of you would head to the Valentine Dance together.

You were wearing a long, silky, lilac gown with silver high heels and a pink and white flower crown in your hair. You had spent ages sitting at your dressing table, making sure your makeup was perfect, cheeks pink with blush, lips sparkly with strawberry flavored gloss. You only hoped Husk would like it as much as you did.

Knock knock.

You leapt to your feet and dashed to the front door, throwing it open in excitement.

“Hiiii!” Niffty squealed, immediately throwing herself toward you for a hug. “You look so beautiful!”

“So do you!” you cried in excitement, hugging her back. And you really meant it. Niffty was wearing a knee-length lime green dress with glittery white flats and a silver tiara, just like she had wanted to.

She pulled away from the hug with a huge grin on her face. “Come on! The boys are waiting for us in the car.”

Niffty took you by the hand and led you down your garden path to the car waiting outside the gate. Alastor’s mom had kindly agreed to drive the four of you to and from the dance.

“Hello there!” she greeted you as you and Niffty climbed into the back of the car, where Husk was already seated behind Alastor in the front. “My, you look lovely! Husker is a very lucky gentleman.” She gave a wink in your direction, causing Husk to blush. “Buckle up, everyone! Next stop, the Valentine Dance!”

You glanced at your date as the car started on its way to school. He was looking incredibly handsome in a black tuxedo, matching Alastor’s red one in all but color.

“You look really nice, Husk,” you whispered to him.

He smirked, a pinkness glowing on his cheeks. “Thanks. You, uh... you look beautiful.”

“Awwww,” Niffty cooed. “You guys are too cute together.”

You giggled shyly, but Husk grumbled and stared out the window for the rest of the journey. It was hard to tell if he was annoyed or just nervous.

By the time you all arrived, both you and Niffty arm in arm with your dates, the dance was in full swing with upbeat pop love songs blaring from the speakers. The school gymnasium look completely different adorned with pink, red and white Valentine decorations, and heart shaped balloons floating in every corner.

You scanned the room, smiling at the sight of so many happy couples. Millie and Moxxie were dancing together. A bird demon from another class was flirting with Blitzo, much to his annoyance. Charlie and Vaggie were kissing, having finally made their relationship official. Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb came as friends, and they were already planning mischief; you overheard them talking about putting firecrackers in the toilets as you passed by.

Just then, a gentle love song began to play. Alastor wasted no time in extending a hand to his date.

“Shall we dance, my dear?”

Niffty nodded enthusiastically, accepting his offer. You and Husk watched as they made their way onto the dance floor together, hand in hand.

You looked at Husk expectantly. He scowled.

“I don’t dance.”

You shrugged. “If you insist.”

You didn’t mind too much, content enough just being in Husk’s company. Besides, it made you so happy to watch your best friend finally getting to kiss the boy of her dreams.

...Wait a second.

Alastor and Niffty were kissing.

Holy crap.

You had to bite your lip to stop yourself squealing in delight. A huge smile spread across your face at such a romantic sight, and you couldn’t be happier for the two of them. So much had happened over the last week, and despite almost losing your best friend, it felt as if everything had ended like a fairytale.

Your eyes flickered back to Husk, who was also watching the happy couple’s embrace with a smile on his face. His smile became a nervous contortion as he realised you were looking at him.

He cleared his throat and turned to face you. “I guess... since this is a date and all... maybe we should, uh...”

You giggled and gently pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. You could feel his shaky, nervous breath on your hand as he took the hint and slowly leaned closer, wrapping his arms around your waist, eyes directed toward your lips, face bright red.

You had never seen Husk look so cute.

Finally, gently, your lips met as you melted into Husk’s arms, feeling his fluttering heart beating against yours. The evening couldn’t be any more perfect.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was the first proper fanfic I’ve written in about 5 or 6 years, so I really hope you enjoyed it! I plan to write another Hazbin High School fanfic soon, so as Alastor would say, ‘stay tuned’. 😉


End file.
